Bar Fight
by Dalakh
Summary: Everybody is in a bar, and ofcourse Harper gets into trouble!
1. Well see it started like this

Bar Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Andromeda Characters they belong to Tribuane Entertainment. I'm just playing with them cos i got mega bored please don't sue cos i'm only a kid and i haven't got enough money to pay you with even if you did.   
Archive: Yes please but ask me first.  
Feedback: You KNOW that i LOVE feedback so ppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee send me comments of ANY kind and review it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Authors Note:**_This is a story that I started at about eleven a'clock at night about 3 months ago so if some parts don't make sense i'm really sorry! So i've fixed Tyrs name in it too. I think._

  


**************************  


"So you two want a beer and so do I, Trance wants a Fruit Juice and so does Tyr?" Harper re-checked his memory list of what everybody wanted. 

Beka, Dylan, Trance, Tyr and Harper were sitting round a table in the corner of some bar on a drift, discussing where the hell they were gonna find the parts they needed to get the Andromeda back up to peak efficiency as Rev had decided to stay on the ship seeing as his being there with his races 'reputation' -it could get nasty and Tyr had only grudgingly agreed to come: not that the Nietchens 'reputation' was much better.  


Walking over to the bar Harper ordered the drinks,  
"Errr, 3 beers and 2 fruit juices please." As the drinks were placed on a tray Harper licked his lips staring at the beer,  
"That'll be 13 qruyz."  


"Here ya go."  


"Cheers."  
Grabbing the tray Harper was so busy day dreaming about planets with oceans full of beer and where Harley Davidsons were free and plentiful, he failed to notice the men in-front of him. And walked straight into them. Promptly spilling the drinks all over them.  
"Watch where ya walkin you idiot!" The tallest man span round to face him,  


"Jeez sorry man, no need to go overboard."  


"WHAT did you say?"  


"I said, you deaf idiot, no need to go overboard." the shorter man paused for a moment, "Got it?"   
Oh man Seamus you're in for it now. Why can't you just keep you're big mouth shut huh? Harper berated himself,  


"Why? You wanna make something of it, short stuff?" 

The group of men surrounded the pair so that Harper coulded back out, "Nah, not really. I just wanna sit down and have a drink." 

"Yo! Did anybody else hear that he wanted to make something of it?" the tall man grinned slyly as the crowd that had now gathered cheered, Harper gulped. There was no way he could take him on!  


"Hey Gary," a man from beside Harper yelled to the tall guy, "He just called you a Son of a &^%$*!"  
Astonded that he had said something without even moving his lips Seamus said,  
"No I didn't."  
But unfortunatly for him it was the only excuse Gary needed. Taking a step forward he shoved Harper into a nearby table.  
Harper immediately fell into fighting mode, ducking, diving and rolling with the punches as well as managing to dish out a few well placed ones of his own.  


  


Cheers roused the Andromeda group from their heated discussion. Looking up to see what was going on Trance saw that everybodywho had been seated at a table, or were just standing around talking were now centered around one specific section of the bar.  
"Whats going on over there?" she asked, her tail flicking up ad down,  


"There seems to be some kind of, fight, going on." summed up Tyr,  


"Well, duh!" Beka cast a sideways glance towards him,"First prize for stating the obvious goes to, Mr. Tyr Ananzi."  


"Guys? Please?" Dylan sighed,  


"Uhhh, where's Harper? Shouldn't he be back with the drinks by now?" realised Trance,  


"He's probably watching the fight," Dylan suggested,  


"Yeah," Beka agreed, "That's probably what he's doing. The most exciting thing to happen to him in months!!!"  


Standing on a chair Tyr looked into the middle of the fight, "If the Little Professer is watching it, then why is he in the fight?"  


"WHAT!?" Trance, Beka and Dylan yelled, jumping to their feet.  


"I mean, if he is watching the fight then why is one of the ones doing the fighing: if you can call it that."  
Grabbing his force lance tight Hunt ran into the crowd followed closely by the others.  


  


As another blow was landed to his mid-section Harper managed to duck the next one, rolled and landed a low blow to his oppenent.  
Although this had only been going on for about 20 minutes it seemed like forever to both of the fighters. Which was 20 minutes to long for Harper. More punches rained painfully onto him in a wash of pain. Trying to make himself a smaller target he curled into a ball and wished that it would be over soon.  


As soon as they broke through to the center of the fight Dylan whipped out his Force Lance and fired it at the ceiling, while Tyr threw Gary out of the way and got to Harper.  
"You can get up now boy."  
One Harper had uncurled and stood up Tyr slung one of his arms over his shoulders and led him back through the booing crowd with the rest of the crew.  


Once they were back at their table Beka lent over Trances' shoulder and asked anxiously, "How is he?"  
However, before the purple girl had a chance to answer Dylan did it for her, "A lot better than we'll be in a minute."  


The angry mob had turned on those who had taken away their nights 'entertainment'.  


The ring leader, Gary, walked forward, "You just took away our entertainment." he said, gesturing towards Harper, "We wan' it back."  


"Well you can't have **him**" Dylan stepped forward,  


"**Yes** we can." Gary took another step forward so that they were so close that Dylan could smell the alcohol on the other mans breath.  


Whincing, Harper got up off the floor where Tyr had laid him barely concious and delirious.  
"Harper! Sit Down!" Trance tugged his arm,  


"No, I can take him!"  


"See! Even short-stuff agrees to the fight."  


"Hey, who ya callin' short-stuff?"  


"Sit **down** boy." Tyr strode over to Harper and forced him into a nearby chair, "Stay, and don't speak."  


"Ahhh. How very touching. A Nietchein looking out for a human. You gonna tuck him into bed too?" Gary leered,  


"No, but I will crush you into a bloody pulp." Stalking towards Gary, ignoring Dylans' warnings.  


"Yeah sure whatever. You couldn't take me on if your life depended on it. On this drift **I** am the fighting champion."  


  
"Really? How very, exciting for you."  
Tyr punched him in the jaw, shoved him into a table and layed a round-house kick to his mid-section before Dylan had been able to say,  
"TYR. Not now." But neither of the pair were listening. As punch after punch after kick was thrown more and more of the angry, drunken mob were joining in, until even Tyr was out of his league. And everybody knew it.  


"Trance can you make sure Mr. Harper stays here?" asked Dylan,  


"S'cuse me. I don't wannna stay put, I wanna fight that son of a --"  


"HARPER! **Stay** here. I'm going to go help Tyr."  


"I'll help too." added Beka,  


"Still say I could take him." whined Harper,  


"Shut up Seamus." reprimanded Beka,  


"Kay." came the meek reply.  


The pair stormed into the crowd weapons raised and quite literally, scaring the drunken idiots out of the way. 

  


****************  


**Authors Note:**_I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can think of a way to finish it. Oh yeah, HAPPY EASTER. If you celebrate it that is..._  


  



	2. And what happens next

Bar Fight Part Two

  


Authors Note: Kay, sorry it took so long guys but I just couldn't figure out what to put. But now it has finally been finished!!!!!! Please R & R!!!!!!!!  


********* 

  


Finally the pair managed to clear a path to Tyr,  
"Tyr, you might want to give this up. We've got to get Harper back to the ship." called Dylan as he dodged a blow,  


"You take him back, I'm staying here." grunted the Nietchien.  


"You'll be killed! Not even you can fight all of this lot!" exclaimed Beka gesturing widely to the huge amount of people attacking them.  


"No!" Tyr smacked a guy accross the jaw sending him flying into the crowd.  


"TYR, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!" Dylan complained while he hit another person round the head with his forcelance.  


The mob kept coming, it seemed as if for every one they knocked down another two came either woke up or joined in. Just as it seemed like they were going to get polverised the stations security turned up, apparantly the bar keeper called them.  
There was many of them, all dressed in a light orange uniform consisting of a jacket, trousers, a protective helmet and black boots. Each was armed with an electrical stunner and a trungen. The guards made their way through the throng showing no mercy by either clubbing the people who got in their way or stunning them as they dispersed the crowd.  


"Tyr if you want to survive to see tommorow then we have to go now!" Beka knew she had hit a nerve when Tyr stopped mid-punch and turned to face her, "Let's get outta here Tyr."  


Once he saw sense Tyr finished slugging the guy and ran after Beka and Dylan. Upon reaching Trance and Harper they noted that the latter had passed out.  


"Guys, we need to get Harper to the Medical Deck. I couldn't keep him awake and I think he has a concussion!" Trance said, glancing down at Harper with worry, her tail belying how she felt as it hung low and curled up into a tight spiral.  


"Okay c'mon." picking up Harper Dylan slung him over his shoulder in a firemans carry. The group sprinted put of the bar using a sort of 'side door', "Rev, get the Med Dec ready. Rommie -prepare to let us in." ordered Dylan.  


Five minutes later they arrived at the Andromeda, the doors whooshed open and they stumbled in to see Rev and Rommie waiting anxiously for them.  


"What happened?" questioned Rommie while everyone speed walked to the Medical Deck.  


"We errr, had a little trouble?" Trance attempted trying to keep up. Once they reached their destination Dylan laid Harper on a bed and left to let Trance get on with her work.  
What seemed like an eternity later the purple alien emerged with a relieved look on her face. Beka even stopped pacing the corridor to listen.  
"It's not as bad as I thought it was, he has a minor concussion, a few cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and a few cuts and bruises. I'm going to keep him in over night while the nano-bots repair the damage and he should be up and out by tommorow afternoon."  


"How is he now?" asked Beka,  


"Sleeping." smiled Trance.  


"Only Harper could get into a bar fight!" laughed Dylan,  


"The little professor should stick to his machines." noted Tyr before he strode off to his quarters with rest following to their own.  


  


  


*********  


Authors Note: YAY!!! It's finished! It only took me, however long it took me!!!! YAY!!!! Please read and review!!!! Did I mention YAY?!!!  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
